Embrace
by FrostDragon93
Summary: My first VK story. : AidouxKain. Simple little one-shot. Slight OOC-ness on Kain's part.


Embrace

Written by: FrostDragon93

Disclaimer: AidouxKain would be canon if I owned Vampire Knight...

Warning: To those who don't like yaoi, kindly stop reading this fic and go read another fic. Thanks. You have been warned. So, flames about you disliking yaoi will not be entertained.

Time frame: On the first day the Night Class attends school.

Akatsuki...That name signifies dawn...Yes, the light that shines down upon me. His embrace, so warm and comforting...Ah....

"Wake up, Hanabusa!"

I groaned and flipped to my right. I opened a bleary eye and saw streams of light filtering into the room. Beside me, my one true love was kneeling beside me. Those dark orange eyes; gazing at me, I wonder of the unfathomedable secrets of which they hold....

"Come on, Hanabusa! We're going to be late for class!"

I was snapped back into reality. Sigh...His embrace on my mind was merely a dream of which I hold very dear.

"Ok, I'm coming." I mumbled. I hurried out of bed and made my way to the bathroom in the dorm room. In the rush, I forgot to close the bathroom door. I contemplated closing the door when I saw the sun about to set. That meant classes were about to begin.

_Never mind, I'll make it quick,_ I though silently.

I was about to put on the first piece of my uniform when I felt the presence of another observing my actions. I turned around and for a moment I though I saw a streak of orange hair. I blinked, and it was gone.

_Akatsuki.... Gah! What am I thinking?! I should be changing! _

I snapped myself back to reality and finished dressing. Then, I exited the dorm room.

Akatsuki was already waiting for me.

Darn.

If I had been faster, I could have cornered him against the wall.

"Hurry, Hanabusa! We're going to leave, now!"

With that, he was off.

"Wait for me!!!!" I yelled. I sprinted after him through the hallways of the Moon Dorm.

I only caught up with him just as the gates were about to open.

Panting slightly, I said, "Phew, I just made it in time."

"That's good." My cousin replied, smiling.

My legs nearly gave way.

_KREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

The gates opened.

Que loud, fangirly screams.

And the voices of Cross and Kiryuu.

Terrified that my legs might crumble beneath me, I focused my attention on the long line of screaming Day Class girls.

"Hello there, girls! Are you all fine?"

"Yes! Idol-senpai! We're fine!!!!"

"Mmmhmmm!" I smiled and one of the female students fainted.

Her worried friends helped her up. Blushing, she told them, "Idol-senpai is so nice! He just smiled at me!" and she proceeded to faint once more. Sigh.... I wish Akatsuki said that...

I looked around at the rest of the Night Class.

Dorm President Kuran was at the foremost front, having a conversation with Seiren.

Behind him was Takuma, Senri, Rima, Ruka and Akatsuki.

Takuma, Senri and Rima were discussing about some funny incident that occurred earlier. Beside them, Ruka was talking with HIM. I observed them both.

Maybe it was my staring or something else, but, Akatsuki broke his conversation with Ruka and gazed back at me.

I couldn't help but stare back. And blush.

He smiled and invited me to join him and Ruka. I politely declined.

I walked on quietly until I arrived at the classroom.

By the time I arrived, everybody had already taken their seats. I looked up and expected to see Ruka sitting with Akatsuki but there she was, chatting with Konoha, another female student.

I glanced to the left. There was Akatsuki sitting alone.

_Alone....Alone...._ the little voice in my head echoed. I tried to fight the temptation of sitting with him but eventually, I lost to that particular temptation.

I guess that saying 'Resistance is futile' is true after all.

I walked up to him and asked if could sit beside him.

"Sure, why not?"

I placed my books on the table and sat beside him.

He tapped on my shoulder. I jumped up out of shock.

"Class in about to begin."

So that's why he tapped my shoulder.

I just listened to all teachers drone on and on. My mind was elsewhere, thinking....

4 hours later....

"Class dismissed."

"Arigatou, Yagari-sensei."

Once Yagari-sensei left, I stood up, taking all my books in hand, and was about to leave when I felt someone tugging my sleeve.

I looked down. There was Akatsuki, holding on to my sleeve as though it was made of gold. I looked around.

Not a soul to be seen.

"Please, don't go." He whispered.

"Umm...ok."

I sat back down.

With a lust-filled voice my cousin said, "Hanabusa, you look unfathomedably beautiful tonight."

"T-Thank you..."

"You know, I really loved you."

I was taken aback by that statement.

"I thought you and Ruka were-"

"No, I was merely having a simple conversation with her."

'Oh' was all I could say.

I felt both immense joy and relief after hearing his confession.

"I love you too."

He smiled. And embraced me the way a mother would embrace her child; kind and gentle.

I just sat still; enjoying the warmth he gave out at the same time afraid he would disappear if I moved.

Nevertheless, I was reassured of his loyalty when his soft lips met mine.

And, we just sat there; enjoying each other's embrace.

~The End~


End file.
